


Mi Querido Maestro y Luz

by Gordafabi



Category: La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri
Genre: Amor platónico, Angustía, M/M, Maestro/Estudiante, réflexion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gordafabi/pseuds/Gordafabi
Summary: Pensamientos de Dante por Virgilio. Esta ubicado entre el Infierno y Purgatorio. Los personajes son de la Divina Comedia de Dante Alighieri.





	Mi Querido Maestro y Luz

**Author's Note:**

> Mi pequeña historia dedicada al par Dante y Virgilio. Intente sonar lo mas poética posible y ser fiel a la Divina Comedia.

Dante se sintió estremecer otra vez. Ese sentimiento. Esa ilusión de anhelar... ver mas que afecto en la mirada de su Maestro. No comprendía el porque. Le asustaba esa incógnita. Lo asustaba en demasía.

Si el tenia su dulce y bienaventurada Beatriz ¿Porque pensar en su autor favorito, en su guía y respetado maestro, de esa forma? Aun no lo sabe. Y es extraño y misterioso a la vez.

Y le agrada. Porque... aunque no comprendía las emociones que lo embargaban cada vez que Virgilio lo ayudaba o le explicaba amablemente sus preguntas, o en los momentos donde desfallecía de dolor o miedo por el cruel tormento del Infierno... sabia que su Maestro seguiría _ahí_.

En su corazón sabia que por solo estar unos segundos a su lado estaría eternamente feliz.

 _Solo_ por eso el recorrido a valido la pena.

 _Solo_ por eso tendrá fuerzas de levartarce y seguir de pie hasta donde desee la Divina Providencia.

Mas vale vivir un instante con Virgilio que nunca haberle conocido


End file.
